The present disclosure relates to the field of watches, and more particularly to a smart watch and a gesture input method for the smart watch.
As more and more user use smart watches, incoming calls, text messages, and notification alerts of the smart watches are more convenient and faster than incoming calls, text messages, and notification alerts of smart phones. However, because the smart watches are limited by size, thus, an input method for the smart watches is congenitally deficient, such as, text messages and emails cannot be replied completely on the smart watches. Although some current smart watches are used by voice input methods, which may be suitable for certain populations, but they may not be suitable for some people who are not allowed to speak. In the future, the smart watches will definitely support various input methods, just as current smart phones support various input methods to suit requirement of the user.
Therefore, prior art needs to be improved and developmental.